In recent years, a required quality for a manufacturing process of sheet metal products is getting more, as a result workpiece processing carried out in a state that a protective film is attached to a workpiece such as a stainless material is increased.
In a process of sheet metal laser processing, there is a part such as a common part where components come into contact with each other and a protective film must be removed. Conventionally, manual work has been carried out to conduct the partial removal of the protective film.
Here, the case that requires a protective film to be partly removed from a workpiece is a case involving a component to which another component is scheduled to be attached, a case involving a component to be hidden by hemming (pressing) bending, or a case involving a part to be burned by welding heat.